Friends Forever
Plot When Bugs Bunny come to vist an old friend. The Goodies start liking Bugs which made Daffy jealous.But When the Villians start to go to go to Goodies HQ they see Daffy jealous of Bugs and trick him into believing that he will be replaced.Will Bugs and the Goodies resume Daffy or Will Daffy be joining the dark side? Possible Script (Usual theme song) (A mailman is at the door.) Mailman: A mail for Daffy Duck. Henry: Here let be give this for him. (walks away to give him The letter then herny try to wonder who was it from.) Henry : hmmm Bugs Bunny? (Everyone eating breakfast at tne diner) Daphne: who wants my famous pancakes? Private: Oh Pick me First !! Tom: No pick Me!!!!! Shunk: I am the hungiest one here so PICK ME!!!!!!! Lyndsey: Shessh you guys have to lay off the pancakes for a while it driving us all mad. John : Well Daphne does make the best pancakes in the world. Daphne: That right, when i was still in the gang i made pancakes every morning that Shaggy and Scoody kept begging for the more. Skipper: Well that served then right look at rico he already ate most have them. Rico : (burpa) Boo: i have Scoody doo pancke Skunk : i have shape of Shaggy. Lyndsey : Can i have the smart one?. Tommy: and i have Fred of course. Henry: hey Daf, heres a letter for you I think it says Bugs Bunny?. (Daffy spilt his orange juice all over the goodies.) Daffy: WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?! (Henry and others look surpise) Henry : uhhh got mail from Bugs Bunny. Daffy: Gave it to Me Quickly!!!!!! Herny: Oh Okay. (swooshy Daffy opening the letter) (Daffy reading the letter) Bugs (voice): Dear Daffy, Erh what up doc, There noting to do in Kryton! it's like nobody is intersed in my carrot peeler. Yay everyone likes carrots and want to peel it but everyone on that planet buys it and am missing all of my friends on earth. So first i am going to warners bros. studios then our looney tunes friends, and last am going to see you guys. I would like to meet them. Don't worry Zod won't know that am going to Earth. i'll diguse myself and he won't know that it is me. well i'll see you soon and oh did you know that i sent Elmer Fudd to go on a date with Granny. From your best friend Bugs bunny. Lisa : Bugs Bunny he the most famous person in the world. John : Dude he's awesome!!!! Tom: In the choice awards i would vote for him. Woody: When I was with Andy we would watch him all the time. Daffy: Hey i never heared you guys talk about my pal this way or know about him a lot. Lyndsey Duck : Well I never met the rabbit before but I would like to meet him. Daffy: Well at least sombody doesn't know about him. Anyway he just coming for a vist Okay and.. Lyndsey: Well than let get clean folks we don't want to see Bugs seeing this whole house a mess let' go! (Everyone finish eating and and went fast as they can go to clean up house while Daffy is still standing by the kitchen.) (Daffy looking confused. ) Daffy: Well okay. (In Villians HQ) Baboon: So what the plan today? Morgana: I can make a spell that can turn those Goodies into animals Baboon: There all ready animals in that gang! Chunky: I know we can kill them with a my knife. Baboon: Look I know we suppose to destory them but it have to be something heartbroken something that can make them make them weak and feel so sad at inside and outside and Can We Stop With the Knife man It can't always About the Knife You Kill 35 People! Chunky: Acutally 36 People but the plan you have is better Mojo jo: We can put a bomb. Baboon: No No We already did that. Mojo jo: But we made all of those Goodie really upset like remember they felt so weak by loseing there loves ones and friends. Baboon: Which made them THE GOODIES! Baboon: But still your right we need to find someone who will felt so heart broken,jealous, felt so much with REVENGE!!!!. (Someone like ME!!!) (or Maybe Daffy Duck or Horrid Henry!!!) (In goodie HQ) ( Ding dong) Jessie : oh he here. Tom: Let me answer the door. Rico: No me Bubbles: well i fly faster so let me answer. Lysdsey: Guys this is daffy friend let him get the door. Daffy: Sure I'll get it. (Daffy opened the door) Bugs: Daffy! Daffy: Bugs! Bugs:It really nice to see you again Daffy: Oh bugs it really great to see you too so how are others. Bugs: Oh fine Daffy: did some of them metioned about me or wanting to say hi. Bugs: uh... No. Daffy: Really not even Porky? Bugs: Sorry Daffy: oh that okay.So do you like new house? Bugs: Yeah it better than ever you' re really made it great so where your friends i really wanted to meet them. Daffy: Oh there in living room. (In living room) Daffy: Bugs This is: Skipper, Kowalski,Rico Private, Marty, Draco,John, Scooby, Daphne,Jack,Barbossa,Shaun,Tom , Sheeba,Herny,Skunk,the leaderTommy,Nibbles,Woody,Jessie,Bubbles,Pebbles,Lisa,Violet,and the two princess are Melody and Fiona and well there are two Lysdseys so let start with this is Lysdsey Longmoore, and my new girlfriend Lysdsey Duck. Bugs : well it nice to meet you...... Herny: Oh say it say what up doc please! Bugs: erh what up doc? Jessie: Howly ! Lysdsey Duck :Oh really nice to meet you mr.bunny Bugs: Thank you Please call me bugs. So your Tina replacement I see. Lysdsey Duck : Huh? Whos... Daffy: Okay!!! Hey Bugs let me show you round since you haven't been here for a long time. Bugs: Okay. (Then They walk out of The living Room) (Back to Villains HQ) Yosemite Sam: So how are we going to find someone who is so heartbroken & Jealous? Baboon: We will hide behind the woods in front of Goodie HQ & see who comes out of the door first & then when we see which Goodie comes out of Goodies HQ well trick them into believing that they will be replaced by who ever they feel jealous of. Mr. Burns: Do we need Microscopes or something to see who's Coming? Baboon: We can see fine Burns just wait & see. Barney: Who should tell them that they will get replaced by someone? Baboon: I will Because I'm The King! Scrabby: Well the we better get going. Margarent: Before it's to late. Baboon: We will Scrabby & Magarent. It's time to get a Goodie to join the Darkside! (The Villains Laughs as they walk away) (Back to Goodies HQ) Daffy: Bugs we gotta talk to you about the villains. Bugs: What about them? Scooby Doo They're trying to kill us! Tom: & tried to rule the world! Bugs: Who are the Villains? Skunk: One is Baboon he my Main Enemy & the rest of us to he the most Evll out of all the Villains in the castle of Villains HQ. Bugs: Wow, does anyone I know is there? Daffy: One is Yosemite Sam. Bugs: Oooh Yosemite! Daffy: He kidnapped me during Christmas when I was in Tina's graveyard. Louise: & We have to rescue Poor Daffy. Bugs: Well you gotta be careful Daffy make sure you look out when someone tries to. Daffy: I comes out of no where unexpectidly kidnapped me with a Potato Bag. Bugs: Well I won't let Yosemite Sam hurt my best friends! Daffy: No one will ever hurt you. Melody: Morgana is A Villain to she was my biggest Enemy too she & Baboon are Couple she was my enemy ever since I was A baby. Bugs: Well how many are there? Lyndsey: Lot's of them. Can't count. Bugs: Well at least they know that I ain't around. Lisa: They break in all the time. Bugs: Mmmm. Lyndsey Duck: Don't you have A Girlfriend? Bugs: Yes her name is Lola. Lyndsey Duck: I would like to meet her to. Lyndsey: She's my best friend. Violet: Mine to. Bugs: Ok but she's at Krypton right now she'll come back here Soon to meet yaw guys. Daffy: I hope she's Ok Bugs. Bugs: She is. Daffy: OK. (Meanwhile The Villlains hiding in the woods looking at Villains HQ) Baboon: Sam! Yosemite Sam: Yes? Baboon: This is taking so long to be waiting for someone to be coming out check to see who can be in Goodies HQ? Yosemite Sam: Got It. (Sam walk's up to Goodies HQ & look at the windows in the living room & find's that Daffy is talking to Bugs) Yosemite Sam: (Talking to himself) What Daffy Duck best friend Bugs Bunny is there at Goodie HQ! Wait until Baboon hear's about this! (Goes Back to Baboon) Baboon: Who did you see? Yosemite Sam: I saw Daffy Duck's Best Friend Bugs Bunny is there at Goodies HQ to meet them & Daffy Duck. Baboon: (Excited) Hey! Daffy Duck is Best Friends with Bugs Bunny! Morgana: Shall we kidnap them? Baboon: Oh yes we will! Mojo Jojo: & forget this Heart Broken & Jealous Situation? Baboon: Yes. (As The Background Turns Dark All The Villains with evil smily teeth grins with firey eye's slowly walk up step by step closer to the screen to the Door at the door of Goodies HQ)